Restless
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Mike tiene la inquietante sensación de que debería sentir una mano tibia sobre el hombro, voltear y verle allí, con los ojitos de curiosidad dulce y la sonrisa torcida saludándole una vez más. / One-shot Mileven.


**Stranger Things y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

#Ubicado en el último capítulo de la primera temporada.

* * *

 **Restless**.

{ _Mileven_ }

* * *

Durante un segundo, Mike piensa que está soñando.

Aunque es, más bien, un pensamiento forzado. Pues el entendimiento de que lo que sucede frente a sus ojos (por más que se pinche la piel del brazo con las uñas mal cortadas, o sostenga la respiración durante tortuosos segundos) no es una pesadilla o un mal sueño, no consigue dejar de ocupar por completo su mente. No desaparecerá tras contar hasta cien, con los ojos apretados y la lengua aplastada contra el paladar y los dientes rechinando amargos «detente, por favor». Así que, durante un instante, Mike se fuerza a creer que lo que está sucediendo es sólo una mala jugada de su mente.

Por supuesto, no se lo cree ni por medio segundo.

Hay algo en los ojos de Once. Perdido entre los espejos oscuros que son sus irises. Como un pequeño presentimiento, un adiós premeditado y un sentimiento de culpa que Mike no sabe interpretar. Es distinto a todas las veces que ha usado su poder. Porque cuando frunce el entrecejo y chorrea sangre por su nariz, en sus ojos, no hay más que esa sensación apabullante, como las llamas de una fogata devorando carbón, en la noche de invierno más fría del año. Mike siente calientes los dedos cuando la ve así, y una sensación electrizante le recorre la espalda. Pero ahora es distinto. No hay fuego en sus ojos, y no hay en su pecho, nada más que la sensación de que algo está muy mal. Sus manos no tiemblan, ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo puede moverse. Y quiere hacerlo. Quiere levantarse y detener a Once.

Pero no lo hace.

«Adiós, Mike».

Sucede en la mitad de un segundo ínfimo y doloroso. Las luces descompuestas en el salón se encienden y se apagan casi siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón. Once deja salir un grito que le destroza la garganta, el «demogorgon» se retuerce y chilla y sufre, Mike puede verlo. Le duele. Y también le duele a Once. Mike casi lo siente en el centro del pecho.

«No más».

Sin embargo, no es hasta que un estallido de polvo oscuro inunda la sala, y tanto el demogorgon como Once desaparecen, que Mike siente en carne propia un dolor agonizante similar.

Intenta buscarla, hallarla entre los bultos de sustancia que han quedado en el suelo. Como si se tratase de una pequeña hada que fuera a asomar entre pilas de hojas otoñales. Mike tiene la ingenua esperanza de que así sea. Y besarle la inocencia en los labios ásperos una vez más, mientras todos suspiran aliviados y las promesas infantiles que se hicieron minutos atrás, se dibujan como posibilidades alegres en el futuro que les espera.

«¡Once!». Llama, con la voz entrecortada y un dolor ácido en las letras de su nombre. Llama una vez más, y una y otra vez.

Once, sin embargo, no regresa. Y las promesas se pierden entre las sombras de la habitación.

Mike tiene la inquietante sensación de que debería sentir una mano tibia sobre el hombro, voltear y verle allí, con los ojitos de curiosidad dulce y la sonrisa torcida saludándole una vez más. Mike mira hacia atrás. Dustin y Lucas le observan sin decir una palabra, el miedo y la sorpresa dibujados en sus rostros agotados.

Durante un segundo, Mike se fuerza a creer que no es más que una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Y observa el salón ahora vacío, oscurecerse e iluminarse incesantemente, y una extraña sensación se aloja en su pecho. No consigue deshacerse de ella, ni cuando se limpia las lágrimas con rabia y frustración, ni cuando sus padres van a buscarle, o cuando está camino al hospital para ver a Will. Ni siquiera cuando ya se encuentra en su casa, recostado sobre la cama observando el brillo opaco de las infantiles estrellas pegadas en el techo. El sentimiento se mantiene allí, y quizás sea la única cosa de la que realmente está seguro.

«Este no es el final».

Piensa, convenciéndose a sí mismo. Y lo repite, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido y los verdaderos sueños y pesadillas asaltan su mente.

«Este no es el final».

Todas las promesas, en realidad, no se han roto. Y Mike cree, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Once lo sabe. Donde sea que esté.

...

* * *

 **Lo escribí para mi hermanita, que shippea a este par con locura. ¡Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer.**


End file.
